Within the Walls
by scarredBYchaos
Summary: Request fic for Bluudyrabbitofportland. Kanna stayed in the North. Her granddaughter goes through the restless longing to escape the ice she has always known. Somewhat Zutara.
1. Chapter 1

**__**

_**Alrighty. This is a short request fic for my faithful reviewer, **__**Bluudyrabbitofportland.It will only be 5 chapters. It is based on the idea of Katara being from the North Pole. Yes it is Zutara, but of a more friendly longing kind. I like how its coming and the rest should be up fairly soon. Go check out my other works. Questions are welcomed, Read and REVIEW!!**_

Within the Walls

* * *

Katara awakened to the soft sounds of the water around her house.

Her grandmother was already awake, the sounds of breakfast filling the air. Her Papa too, was awake, outside dancing with water.

She rolled away from her soft bed of furs, sliding her feet into the waiting sealskin boots at the edge of her bed. She had been scolded far too many times about touching the ice with her bare feet.

Katara slipped a deep blue robe over her shirt and pants, tying the sash closed below her waist. A thick parka was pulled over her head.

She slipped past the pelt in her doorway, leaving it swinging behind her.

The kitchen smelt of warm tea and stew, giving testament to her grandmother's work. Katara sat at the table, waiting for the rest of her family to appear.

Papa was next, entering from the front room, shaking snow off his parka. He kissed her grandmother on the cheek. Kanna swatted him for tracking slush into the house.

Sokka stumbled in belatedly, rubbing his eyes and half dressed.

Her grandmother handed out the meal in silence before taking her place at the opposite end of the table from her husband.

Katara tucked into her soup, gazing off into space.

"Katara."

Her grandfather's utterance took her from her trance.

For years she had lived with her grandparents. Her mother had died from cold sickness when she was 8 and her father had went to the Southern Watertribe to help reconstruct their villages.

Now she was fast approaching womanhood, her sixteenth birthday in a mere week.

Acknowledging her grandfather, Katara looked up.

"You have no training today."

It was one of the hardest things to love about her grandfather. Rarely did he explain his reasonings, merely expecting his words to be followed.

Katara hid a smile when she heard her grandmother huff from the other end of the table. Her grandfather was a proud man, a strict man, but his wife was just as stubborn.

Pakku gave in, hiding an amused smile. "I must meet with the chief."

Katara shook her head. Her grandfather was forever called upon as an advisor, spending his time looking over the military, the water sages, and so forth. He was easily the most powerful master alive, a title which granted him much respect, but Katara thought it swelled his head just a bit.

It had been agonizing watching him bend whilst she was expected in the kitchen, or the healing huts. Only her grandmother's sharp tongue had persuaded her grandfather into training her.

He had been very obstinate about his refusal, keeping her at the most basic of rudimentary bending. Katara's impatience had pushed her to challenge him. Pakku had been shocked to discover her raw talent, a true prodigy in tune with her element.

Despite her grandfather finally seeing her value as a bender, she had been scolded most intensely for disrespecting her elders. That had been the first row she'd seen between her grandparents.

Kanna had been proud of her, going as far as calling her husband a fool. Katara had delighted in her support and encouragement, working twice as hard at her bending.

Once he was past his ire at being bested by the women of his household, it was clear he was proud of his talented granddaughter. It was not uncommon for Katara to find him talking with more than one eager young lad about all of her charms.

"There are many things which we must discuss." He looked at her as he spoke, appraising her reaction to his subtle hinting.

Katara knew he was searching for a suitable husband, a task that fell to him in the absence of her father. Sokka had been quite adamant about helping, discouraging his grandfather from many a man. It hadn't helped matters that he broadcasted her sixteenth birthday to any male that would listen, in order to 'ensure a choice selection'.

The chief too, had offered his advice and council. Though his help may have stemmed from the want of uniting his son with Katara. Haku was scarcely a year older, in line for the throne. He had first taken notice of Katara at a wedding banquet, spending his time watching her from the corner of his eyes.

Kanna alone had been supportive, desiring nothing more than for her granddaughter to find love. She herself had been forced into marriage, and despite her now loving relationship with her husband, she saw Katara's spirit and knew her sorrow would be swift if she was chained against her will.

Pakku stood, leaving his wife and grandchildren to their lives. Kanna rose as well, picking up the plates and such that were now empty.

Katara was shooed outdoors upon her offer to help and she made her way to the wall of the village.

As her grandfather had taken the only gondola, she walked, taking in the sights of the early morn.

As often as she could, Katara would journey to the wall. She had never left the North Pole and found herself burning with curiosity as to the world beyond.

It often seemed like there was nothing outside, the entire world contained in her home. With her mastery approaching, she had been hoping to convince her family to let her tour outside the arctic.

She nearly snorted at her own thoughts. Pakku was too protective and stubborn to let her explore even the ice fields beyond the oasis.

Leaving the North Pole was impossible, especially with an impending marriage. Even if she was left unaware that did not mean a deal was not in the works.

She had long since been hearing talk of several offers that were directed at her. Many wished for her hand because of her high position, as well as for her family's wealth that came with her grandfather's mastery. Her own mastery being near only increased her prospects.

It certainly was rumored that many males desired her merely for her pleasant features.

Katara knew that she was considered rather pretty. Her grandmother had explained it once at her confusion over some older boys winking at her.

The memory brought a smile to her face. Kanna had been thrilled. She was sure her granddaughter could have any man she pleased. Even if she wanted her granddaughter's

Happiness, the ease at which Katara charmed people made her proud.

The guards on the wall waved at her as she ascended the steps that led up to the top of the wall.

Her home breached upon the Artic Seas of the North. As beautiful as she had always found the view, it simply lacked the change she had been certain would come with age.

It had always been there, a lurking assurance that one day, she would know more. She could think of no better time than with her coming of age.

The feeling had grown lately, like a storm brewing against a distant horizon. She would wake from dreams instantly forgotten with a racing heart and large smile.

She had awoken every night for a week in the same manner, desperately seeking the details of her nocturnal thoughts.

Very little was clear to her. The only thing she was sure of was change and a rough warmth. Katara had no possible idea how temperature could have any texture, let alone such a distinct one. Nevertheless, there were no other words.

Katara leaned against the ice that kept her in.

Of course the matter of getting out could be as simple as she wished, it would take little effort to cross the walls with bending.

But the idea of being completely alone, without family or blessing, left her dread to take on the outside.

Those thoughts never kept her from dreaming.

She had fantasized once, of sneaking aboard a vessel bound for the Earth Kingdom and letting the spirits guide her where they may. But her idle dreams did nothing but increase the longing.

To stall the inevitable longing, she turned and surveyed her home with eyes that were praised for their observance.

Children fell softly into the snow, shrieking with laughter.

Katara dearly loved little ones, and mourned being the youngest in her family. But now, the thought of children was a double edged blade.

Very soon she would be carrying her own child, wed to some faceless man. Any escape to the outside world would be halted by a pair of little round eyes.

Katara swiftly glanced over her shoulder at the water. It shimmered much the same as it had moments ago, and she was nearly satisfied to leave her friend and confident until an unusual hue took to the sky.

She turned all the way around, leaning forward to catch the best view.

In the distance, against the pale blue sky and graying clouds that promised snow, smoke was lazily drifting into the air.

* * *

**A.N: Hope you enjoyed. REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

**_I am so sorry this took so long to get up. I will try to get the rest up by this time next week. But look! It's longer. Now, there are some things you need to know. Haku is not an OC but a minor onetime waterbending student of Pakku's. I made him another child of Arnook's. The ages of our characters are slightly altered. Katara and Yue: 15 nearly 16, Sokka: 18, Haku and Zuko: 19, and Hahn: 20. Questions are of course welcomed. I hope you enjoy this lateness. Check out my other works!_**

**_Please REVIEW!_**

**I own nothing. **

**Within the Walls**

**A request fic for Bluddyrabbitofportland**

**-**()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()--()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-

Her feet barely touched the ground as she sped through the familiar pathways of her childhood.

After seeing the vision of smoke against a paled sky, she had rushed to find her grandfather. Naturally, the unusual occurrence against the unchanging horizon had drawn her attention. There was no one better to ask than the stodgy old men of her grandfather's circle.

Waterbenders had the privilege of easy transportation along the canals of the pole. A gondola took hours to travel the full route of the city, but a bender could execute such a trip in three quarters of an hour.

And seeing as she saw the beaconing blackness first, it stands to hold she'd play the messenger. At least it gave an excuse to disrupt them from planning her future. The old canker seals had been known to lay blueprints for children's names and their frequency based on the…known 'habits'… of the father in question.

It was the worst thing about the enclosure. Women were fro beauty and breeding. Healing was an art and so for didn't disrupt the painted image of a wife.

Her grandmother had fought her marriage till her father held her in place the entire ceremony. Her grandfather had met his misery for the first years of their union.

And Kanna had tried much to sway him from that path for their mutual pride and joy. Sokka was already set aside. A man of eighteen, only waiting for his fiancé to meet the age of sixteen. He was a trusted warrior and strategist, the son of the chief's right hand (and now a chief of another realm himself, the southern tribe), whose daughter he would wed.

She stuck to the quickest bridges, using solid ice when she could, coasting along the thick waterways when she had to.

The freezing water was maintained in constant motion, by use and by the waterbenders who regulated it. If it was left idle to long, the ice solidified, calling for several benders to create gallons of water from the massive sheets that formed quickly along the canals.

The sky was clear, the black nowhere near close enough to stray inside the icy fortress. No doubt scouts had seen it with their curved glass and sent their own missives.

But she'd be first.

She must.

For the sake of something out of the ordinary, and the right to demand involvement because of her actions.

And for the lurch in her heart and throat that persisted, commanding her to greet this foreign presence.

Hope had always been a comfort, a sort of strength she didn't flaunt, but kept to herself. The narrow-minded sexists of her life would not welcome a wife with an open mind or open mouth.

The urge for variety would never fade, she was sure. No matter the number of babes from her womb nor the praises of her healing masters and lord and husband.

Katara couldn't restrain a snort. (Unladylike, indeed)

Her husband would have a shock. No lord would he be, especially not to her.

People (boys) greeted her as she ran; admiring the way the wind outlined her feminine figure. Mothers smiled at her exuberance, grandmothers clucked at her ungraceful cantor. Children tried to keep pace with her older legs and fell behind, giggling in the snow.

Her braid was suffering from the pace she kept. Old men shook their head while younger men laughed and called for her tidings.

Her grandfather would have a sharp word for her, once the company of the respected elders was left, of course. Perhaps Arnook would forgive her state and grant her the audience she craved; if only for a way to curry favor for his son. He was a good enough man to wish her affectionate with her husband and took many pains to encourage a response to his son's attempts.

Of course, it could be looked at that Katara had the power to sway her grandfather's choice some. Katara nearly snorted again.

Ha.

Only Gran had ever _really _controlled that man.

She _had_ beguiled him with flattery to his enormous ego and yanking on the cords she held as his only granddaughter.

The palace steps were high and steep, an old way of deterring 'weaker limbed' women from climbing them.

She charged up at full speed.

The guards barely gave her a glance. It ashamedly wasn't the first time she'd come, demanding interest. Katara sucked in a short breath. She hated pulling rank, but if she must…

"Katara, healing and bending proficient, granddaughter of-"

"Katara!"

Katara shut her mouth immediately.

_Damn._

Pasting a wide smile upon her face, much to the amusement of the guards, she turned to greet the person who had called out to her.

Haku was assuredly handsome, a stature men looked up to and a face girls giggled and cooed at. His chest was broad at nineteen years (old maid for a girl, standard for a boy to wed), and his hair fell thick, only partially tied back.

His eyes were a nice shade of brown, common among the world in general. He was confidence without arrogance, and intelligence without genius. Any woman would melt at his feet.

She only politely inclined her head. Right now, he was the quickest way to reach her grandfather and the chief.

He smiled back without reservation, offering her his arm. Trusting fool.

Katara set her gloved hand upon his arm. Haku grinned down at her affectionately.

"And how are we bothering the council this time?"

Katara restrained the growl that threatened to escape.

"I saw something over the wall," she pushed out through gritted teeth. It was amazing how fast her frustration could rear its head. "I ran here to tell your father."

He shook his head at her, still grinning.

"I'm sure every male loved that display."

Katara stiffened. It was to be expected, and he had no ill intentions, but his jabbing was a sore spot; since she couldn't pick a fight with her ticket in.

They traveled along the icy halls. The ice itself glimmered and was bare of adornment. The majesty of swirling currents, frozen in their path, was beauty enough. Arches sloped on either side of the long stretch of hall, covered by pelts for privacy.

The old noodle slurpers sat on staggered steps, knees under them, positions betraying ranks.

"Father."

Haku bowed his head whilst she knelt into a hasty curtsey. Her father's rank meant little to these gentlemen.

Arnook smiled, particularly focusing on their still joined arms. Katara pulled hers away as subtlety as she could manage, choosing to ignore Haku's questioning glance.

Her grandfather nodded at her. Katara replied in the same manner.

Arnook spoke.

"Hello dear. May I ask why you've come?"

His question was directed at the girl, clear in his tone. Haku stood alert for her answer, curious himself.

Katara looked at him straight in his grey eyes, demanding solemnity and attention.

"I saw a metal navy ship approach."

* * *

Katara had leaned against the walls moodily. She had been sent outside one of the few chambers with doors to await their council. She had as of yet been unable to plead her case.

A scuffle down the hall turned her head.

Guards stood in formation around two figures, one towering over the other. Katara inconspicuously tried to steal a glimpse at the men, but they were ushered into the council room.

The door shut once more.

She heard an enraged roar that sounded like Hahn, the pompous oaf.

The faint hint of smoke was left against her nose.

* * *

The next time her attention was drawn; it was because a very tense guard had come to gesture her in.

Katara stood, nearly flushing with excitement. Apparently her testimony was worth some value, otherwise she would've been sent along her way.

Arnook's and every other man's faces were set in a grim line. Katara noticed the men were off to the side, not obstructing the view of the council. However, they were no longer surrounded.

Her gaze was stopped at the shorter man, an odd pale shade to his skin.

He met her eyes evenly, smiling rather cheerily for such a tense environment. He patted his stomach and winked at her, nudging the figure directly to his right.

Katara's eyes met the stunning gold immediately. A harsh red flame covered his left eye, only increasing the smoldering blaze of his vision.

Her breath caught.

It had to be a burn. Only fire could ruin such perfect flesh so.

And it _was_ perfect, she realized. No sun or bruises had marred the pristine marble that covered the rest of his innards. He was a tall, broad frame with an imposing chin and an utterly serious cut to his mouth that settled below his regal, hawkish nose.

The observation took only a second, and she received no acknowledgement from him besides a slight widening of his eyes. It almost seemed like shock.

"Katara."

Her head snapped forth once more and she felt heat enter her cheeks, heat she wished she could blame on excitement again.

And it was.

Partly.

She had let her eyes wander and apparently both Haku and the chief had registered it, if the flickering of their eyes between her and the stranger was any clue.

"These men claim to be on a search." Arnook frowned. It was clear that what they sought was still a mystery.

She nodded, absorbing the information.

His frown deepened.

"What was their vessel occupied with when you saw it?"

Katara heard a frustrated but controlled rustling behind her. The man wasn't so unaffected as he played it. It could've have been the older one with the graying hair, but somehow she doubted that.

"Nothing other than sailing."

Arnook nodded, eyes in the direction of the foreigners.

"Were there weapons about?"

Katara shook her head, deciding not to add that she really hadn't been able to make out details.

Arnook sighed nodding to her reply.

"Council?"

He waved his hand to the men at his side, inviting them to share their thoughts.

Pakku was the first to speak.

"Let them search."

A cry of derision came up at this, once again, it seemed, led by Hahn and his father.

Pakku sent them a cold stare and Arnook raised his hand for silence, gesturing his old friend to continue.

"We let them look, but keep them in our sights. Always."

Murmurs echoed.

Arnook looked about in consideration. His eyes lit upon the confused form of Katara, still standing there, uninformed and absorbent.

"A guide perhaps?"

Several men nodded. Others looked indecisive or infuriated.

Katara couldn't fathom why.

"But they are Fire Nation!"

Hahn's outcry was met with Katara's shock and more heated whispers.

She tried to sneak a glance at the men again. The war was a far off thought to her sheltered mind. Of course, she worried for her father and the other poor souls it affected, but violence was a barely known horror. Katara had never been exposed to cruelty.

The men appeared to stiffen in the corner of her sight. The older one sighed.

"We are banished. Separate from their means and ways."

Arnook looked at him slowly.

"We have heard tale of it, General Iroh."

The name meant nothing to Katara.

"Then we have your permission?"

This voice obviously the other man's. It was low, rough and sure. A rather deep and sensual tone in one who couldn't have passed the age of twenty! Katara held back a shiver. He nearly whispered, but the impatience and haughtiness echoed around the room, carrying his words.

Arnook caved to the traditions of hospitality and peace that the water people were held to, proud of.

"Fine." Pakku looked smug. Arnook continued. "With an escort, of course. And provided you bring no harm to our people or our home."

Escort.

_Spy._

The man called Iroh conceded, recognizing an olive branch before it struck him across the face.

"And who shall we be acquainted with for the task?"

Arnook looked grave.

"How long shall you search?"

"A week," was the younger man's immediate reply.

Pakku turned his head to Arnook.

"I volunteer."

Arnook shook his head.

"I cannot spare your advice that long, old friend."

The chief turned his torso to almost completely face the old master.

"Who is your most proficient student?"

Katara met her grandfather's eyes as they flashed to her immediately.

"Ghen-" He began, correctly assuming the chief's thoughts.

"I am."

Her grandfather glared at her. They all knew the truth. It had been Arnook's way of giving Pakku a chance to protect his granddaughter. She'd get a severe tongue lashing for this.

Katara held firm. Her curiosity had been peaked as soon as she saw the men fully. What better way to learn of the outside, then form those who wandered it?

Arnook looked older than before.

"Report any suspicions to me at once." He didn't bother hiding his words or tone from the men in red. He wished them to know of their precarious position, and their limited access. Perhaps he hoped it would keep them on the straight and narrow.

Katara could scarcely breathe. It couldn't be that easy, surely?

She nodded slowly.

Arnook's gaze was suddenly stern.

"You are the best bender beneath your grand sire. Uphold your tribe and your family." His eyes flickered sideways towards his son, whose fists seemed white from the tight clench he had on them.

"You will meet with Haku daily to discuss our guest's desires, an ambassador, if you will."

Katara fumed in her head. Of course. Now she'd have to be alone with Haku. Daily.

_Damnit._

"Excellent!" Iroh was strangely cheery for what she'd heard of the taciturn benders of the East.

Arnook nodded and waved a hand wearily. Her master looked livid.

Katara pushed the thoughts of her grandfather's anger away, along with her own frustration at the schemes of old men.

Haku came from his seat to escort her through the door. She heard the firebenders follow.

Haku took her to a small meeting chamber used for private usage. He waved the guards to halt outside the door and escorted her in.

His hands were warm and large where he set them upon her shoulders. The prince rubbed slowly.

"You'll tell me," he began hesitantly. "If they bother you? Or are untoward?"

Katara had to smile at his concern. He was affectionate enough, happy enough to woo her with the thought of marriage, but without really scheming to force her hand.

She touched a friendly hand to his arm.

"Of course."

He nodded slowly, watching her. She was suddenly against his chest, arms tight around her.

"Be careful, Katara." He whispered in her ear, releasing her before she could fully respond.

His back disappeared out the door.

Katara turned to await the strangers.

Iroh was first through the door, a wide beam set in place.

"What a lovely woman! I am pleased to meet you, indeed!"

His flattery was sincere and amusing enough to bring a blush to her face and she smiled back at him.

A shadow fell across their figures.

"Must you flirt with every corset with a pulse?"

Katara's jaw dropped.

_Corset?!_

The man seemed unconcerned with manners, just appraised her coolly, but his words were of frustration.

"Now nephew," Iroh chided. "Is that any way to treat a lady who has acquiesced to helping your goals?"

Katara turned her back on Iroh, looking at this boy smugly. He _needed _her, not the other way 'round.

He glared at her smirk, leaning forward in a challenge. Katara met his stare and stance, raising her face too close to his, the burning tawny eyes inches from her plain blue ones.

"Nephew! Really!"

Katara couldn't hold back a chuckle as the teen (she saw now) growled.

"_What?"_ He hissed.

Iroh was smiling; it was clear in his voice.

"There is time later for observing our beautiful new friend! Introduce yourself!"

Katara grinned at him full of cheek.

Mr. Superiority was about to receive a shock. He may be nephew of an old general, but she was the daughter of a chief. She'd wipe that arrogance away as easily as cleaning a wound.

"I am Katara, _master _waterbender, granddaughter of the esteemed Pakku, daughter of Hakoda, chief of the Southern Watertribe, and healer proficient."

Normally she wouldn't wave her rank in anyone's face (except perhaps Hahn, but he was noble too, and deserved it besides), but this man-boy-_puzzle _needed to be struck down a notch.

And when else would she get a chance to verbally spar with an 'oh-so-superior' male. Any breach of manners would fine her always under her grandfather's watchful eye.

The boy smirked.

_Is he mocking me? _

He leaned into a sweeping bow, controlled dark humor in his eyes. He reached for her ungloved hand (she'd shed them in the long wait before her summons) and brought her knuckles up to meet his lips.

_Ass._

She heard Iroh's gasp of surprise and delight and knew this wasn't normal behavior for the stoic brat.

He kept his hand in hers before lifting his chin.

"I am Zuko, _Prince_ of the Fire Nation."

A nasty, infected, crusted with dirt and puss, and already half scabbed and burnt wound.

* * *

**A.N: I hope you enjoyed. REVIEW!!**


End file.
